


no place like home

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Human, Charity Auctions, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Not Fic, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives the crowd a pleading look and just as his dad is about to announce Claudia as the winner a deep, rough voice from the back ups her bid by $50. Shocked Stiles scans the crowd until he finds the body the voice belongs to. He recognizes the dude instantly as Derek Hale. He came back into town a few weeks ago but he hasn’t been seen around much. </p><p>Claudia is about to up her bid but Stiles give her look, telling her not to. Like he said no young or hot as ever placed a bid on him. Derek is older than him but still young and really hot.</p><p>or Sheriff's station charity lunch auction</p>
            </blockquote>





	no place like home

Imagine the Sheriff’s station holds an annual charity picnic basket lunch auction (a lot like the one in Gilmore Girls). Where all the male deputies are raffled off to the highest bidder for a picnic lunch. And Deputy Stiles hates it. He never gets bought by someone hot, or young. Old Ms. Heartfield always buys him. 

Until dear Ms. Heartfield’s heart gives out a week before the auction. So Stiles really doesn’t want to do the raffle this year. “The only person who ever placed a bid on me is dead, Dad!” Of course John forces him to do it anyway, no amount of Stiles’ grumbling is able to get him out of it.

One day a little before the auction Stiles overhears, okay eavesdrops, on Lydia and Allison talking. He hears she’s got her on a deputy and plans on buying him at the auction. And maybe Stiles gets his hopes, okay? He’s been over his crush on Lydia for years now, they’re even friends now, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still think about the possibility of maybe something happening. Maybe.

On the day of the auction all the deputies are all lines up looking nice and pretty in their uniforms (people will literally riot if they don’t. They get the chance to change before the date though). Stiles can see Lydia from where he’s standing and... she’s not looking at him. No, she’s looking at the new guy. Parrish. Of course she is. He can’t even be mad since Jordan is the nicest guy on the force. Plus he knew it was a long shot. But still he’s going to be the last one up there with zero bids on his head.

He is the last one up there, but only because John always saves him for last being his son and all. Stiles shifts nervously not expecting any bids (after Lydia won Parrish in a fierce bid off with another woman). Claudia places a bid on him which he loves his mother but he thinks not getting any bids at all would be less embarrassing. 

Stiles gives the crowd a pleading look and just as his dad is about to announce Claudia as the winner a deep, rough voice from the back ups her bid by $50. Shocked Stiles scans the crowd until he finds the body the voice belongs to. He recognizes the dude instantly as Derek Hale. He came back into town a few weeks ago but he hasn’t been seen around much. 

Claudia is about to up her bid but Stiles give her look, telling her not to. Like he said no young or hot as ever placed a bid on him. Derek is older than him but still young and really hot. 

After the auction Derek tells him to meet him at the preserve. So Stiles rushes him home to get changed out of his uniform. He’s got butterflies, which hasn’t happen in forever for him. He’s nervous as hell as he drives to meet Derek. When he gets there he’s surprised to see Derek with the biggest picnic basket he’s ever seen. 

They makes small talk as Derek leads him somewhere, he won’t tell Stiles where. Stiles is starting to think Derek is taking him deep into the forest to kill him and chop him up. Probably put his body parts in the basket and bury him somewhere he’ll never be found. But eventually they come to a clearing that has a giant tree stump in the center of it. 

“I use to come here all the time as kid.” Derek tells Stiles as they place the picnic blanket on the stump to eat the lunch on top of it. 

Stiles can’t help but smile at that, all thoughts of Derek being a murder disappearing. “So why did you bid on me?” He can’t help asking as Derek hands him an amazing looking and smelling hamburger that is definitely homemade.

“Well, you looked kinda embarrassed up there.” Derek tells him, smirking a little.

“Oh, this is just a pity date then?” Stiles asks, feeling only slightly upset. 

Derek smirk falters a little as he shakes his head quickly. “No, not all. I’ve, uh, I’ve seen you around town and wanted to ask you out. I just figured this would be my chance.” He admits, the tips of his ears going red.

Stiles beams at him, feeling his hopes rise again. They end up getting to know each other while they eat their lunch. Derek telling him stories about his sisters. And what he’s been doing in New York since the fire that killed most of his family. Telling Stiles he came back to Beacon Hills because he’s ready to settle down and what better place than his hometown Stiles tells him about his parent and childhood. Tells him he thinks he’s ready to settle down as well and really can’t think of a better place than Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may turn this into an actual fic someday.
> 
> tumblr: stilessredhoodie


End file.
